Yuuki and Tsukasa Love Story
by Zory rock101
Summary: People say that Human and Vampire can be together but it a different story with those human and vampire couple. Yuuki is in love with a human girl name Tsukasa. When he lost control of his devil side and have to leave Tsukasa for a few months. Yuuki and Tsukasa live together as a married couple but they have to stay at ONL to keep being monitor 24/7 that the catch to be together.


**Yuuki and Tsukasa Love Story**

 **One-Shot**

People say that Human and Vampire can be together but it a different story with those human and vampire couple. Yuuki is in love with a human girl name Tsukasa. When he lost control of his devil side and have to leave Tsukasa for a few months.

Yuuki and Tsukasa live together as a married couple but they have to stay at ONL to keep being monitor 24/7 that the catch to be together. Tsukasa was in the kitchen to make some lunch. "You look beautiful," Yuuki said, wrapping his arms around her. "How the little one doing?" Yuuki asked, place his head on top of Tsukasa's stomach.

"She is going fine." Tsukasa said, turn her head to look at him.

"That good." Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa's neck. "we can go for around."

"Yuuki you can't have sex without someone with you monitor and also it is not good for the baby," Takeya said, stand by the door looked at Yuuki and Tsukasa.

"Okay," Yuuki said, laid down to the bed.

"The food will be done soon," Tsukasa said, looking at her husband.

"Okay," Yuuki said, turn on his side and smile at Tsukasa. After a while, The food was down and Tsukasa and Yuuki eat and it was time for bed. Yuuki wraps his arms around Tsukasa and holds her close.

Takeya sat down on a chair and watch Yuuki and Tsukasa. Tsukasa moves her head on top of Yuuki's chest. 'I never saw A human and a devil like those two,' Takeya said to himself.

After a while, Yuuki wakes up and looked down at Tsukasa. Yuuki got out of bed and grab a cup of water. "You can't sleep," Takeya said, looking at Yuuki.

"Tsukasa tosses and turns in her sleep," Yuuki said, took a sip of water. Yuuki heard a moan coming from Tsukasa. "Honey are you okay?" Yuuki asked, walked over to Tsukasa.

"Yeah, the baby kick harder this time." Tsukasa answer at up in the bed.

"Here drink some water," Yuuki said, hand her a cup of water.

"Thank you," Tsukasa said, took the cup of water from Yuuki. Tsukasa took a sip of her water and hand it back to Yuuki.

"Do you feel better?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah," Tsukasa said, laid back down.

"Get some rest," Yuuki said, place a hand on the side of her head. Yuuki stands up from the ground and walked out of the room with Takeya. "Tsukasa is very close to having the baby right?" Yuuki asked, walking down the hallway.

"Yes," Takeya answer, follow behind Yuuki. Yuuki then saw his mother run up to him.

"What wrong?" Yuuki asked, looking at his mother.

"Tsukasa is going into labor. She page us at the front desk and told us it was time." Yuuki mother answer, looking back at Yuuki.

"Where is she now?" Yuuki asked.

"She is with some nurses to deliver the baby but it will be a few hours before you can see her. So just wait in the waiting room." Yuuki mother answer walked down the hallway to the delivery room. Yuuki and Takeya went to the waiting room and sat down in a chair to wait for Tsukasa and Yuuki daughter to be born.

After a few hours passed, Yuuki stands up from his chair and looked down the hallway to see if anyone was coming to tell him that his child is here or let him know that they are both okay. "Yuuki, Your mother said it will take an hour before the baby is here," Takeya said, looking at Yuuki.

"It has been five hours now and there is no news about Tsukasa or the baby," Yuuki said, turn around and looked at Takeya.

" Your child has arrived." a nurse said, walked in the waiting room holding a baby in her arms. "Tsukasa want to be to bring her down here to see you until they finish things up in the delivery room."

"Can I hold her?" Yuuki asked, walked closer to the nurse.

"You may," The nurse said, hand Yuuki his newborn daughter.

"She so beautiful," Yuuki said, took his daughter from the nurse. "Can I go and see Tsukasa now?" Yuuki asked, looked at the nurse.

"Let me find out," The nurse said, pull out a phone and call down the delivery room. "Okay, I will let him know." The nurse said, hung up the phone.

"What did they said?" Yuuki asked.

"They said just wait in your room they bring Tsukasa there in a few minutes." The nurse said.

"Okay," Yuuki said, walked down the hallway to Tsukasa and his room. When he got to the room Tsukasa was already laying on their bed.

"Yuuki," Tsukasa said, looked at him with a smile. Yuuki walked over to the bed and sat down. "She so beautiful," Tsukasa said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Just like her mother," Yuuki said, kiss Tsukasa on the lips.

"We are finally parents," Tsukasa said with a smile.

 **Thank you for reading this story :)**


End file.
